


i dont have a title 4 dis

by Crayon_Boi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Doggy Style, Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord(Mentioned), M/M, Monster Tom, Size Difference, bottom edd, but no 1 will ever see this other than joshy so im good lmao, i dont kno wut else 2 tag w, lots of just them being silly lol, monster edd - Freeform, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayon_Boi/pseuds/Crayon_Boi
Summary: made for my dad!!! not actually made 4 him more just i made sum self indulgent thing and decided 2 tell him 2 read it lol
Relationships: Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Edd/Tom (Eddsworld)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	i dont have a title 4 dis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beg_for_forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beg_for_forgiveness/gifts).



> this was written on mobile so its no doubt rlly shitty but honestly this just seems like such a cute thought i had 2 write it

Purring, the two men snuggled against each other as they watched some stupid show on their TV. Eventually, it got boring enough for Edd to stop paying attention to it, so he focused his attention on the transformed Tom next to him. Gently and slowly, Edd softly rubs at one of the other's large horns, and his ears perked up, curious. "Huh?" Edd snickers a bit, which promted Tom to sit up more. "Somethin' funny?" He tried to be intimidating, but he couldn't help the little smile that formed. "Sorry, just distracted is all." Edd was clearly trying to get Tom to do something. Something hopefully entertaining. Knowing this, the much larger male rested his head on his boyfriend's lap. "Where did Matt 'n Tord say they were going again?" With a small hum of thought, Edd answered. "I think they said they were going over to some new arcade.." A small grunt was all Tom replied with, changing the subject quickly; there was nothing else to talk about when it came to where the other two lovers were. "..Have you ever thought about why we have hair? Like- there's not much point, really, if you think about it." At that Edd giggled, petting Tom's head like a dog. "I mean I guess, but like.. Wouldn't it be kinda hard to tell identical twins apart if they didn't have hair to seperate them from each other?" With that, their conversation carried, and Edd ended up seated in Tom's lap, gently rubbing at the white fur around his own neck. "Y'know, pubes are kinda the most useless parts of hair that we have. What's really the point of just- randomly having hair above your junk? Seems silly to me." The smaller shrugged, and the soft _shh_ of Tom's tail slowly rubbing against the carpeted floor stopped just a second. "..Well, I guess.. Are you teasing me?" Tom chuckled, wrapping his large, scaly arms around Edd's chest. They both began to feel their faces heat up, and Edd subconsciously shifted his hips around some. "M-maybe.. I mean, do you want me to?" Nodding, Tom gets off the red couch with a grunt, taking Edd into his arms easily. He used his strong tail to balance himself as he walked somewhat speedily, to the kitchen. At first Edd was confused, but stopped himself from questioning when he noticed that Tom was just grabbing some fruit snacks and other stuff. Soon enough they were in Tom's room, and the monster just shut the door with his tail before dropping Edd down on the bed playfully. Edd squeaked as he landed, his head almost hitting Tom's guitar- which he forgot the name of. Why was it on the bed..? After dropping the snacks on Edd, Tom moved Susan out of the way gently, climbing his way to be on top of the smaller. They were both flushed red- well, Tom a dark purple- and before they even realized what was going on they were in the middle of a heated kiss. Edd had his arms wrapped around Tom's neck, along with his legs- though they didn't exactly wrap completely around the other's frame. Soon enough, slobbery tongues were introduced to the kiss, and Tom pressed Edd even further intk the bed, effectively trapping him; not that Edd wanted to leave. They pulled away panting, Tom's huge clawed paws next to his little green bean's head. They pushed back into each other, and another kiss started, though Tom let go of Edd and instead rolled over, pulling him on top. They rolled around some more as they made out, until eventually they rolled off the bed; luckily with Edd on top. They stopped and pulled away, looking at each other in the eyes- or lack of. Almost at the same time, they burst out in laughter, nuzzling against each other on the floor. They picked themselves up, still giggling about their fall, and Edd finally began to take his hoodie off. With much smaller horns than Tom, Edd got it off pretty easily. Though when the other man tried to, he got multiple limbs stuck, ending up on the floor with a laughing Edd helping him out. They both took their shorts off, rather easily, and before anything else Tom is back on top of the other, once again kissing harshly. They rolled plenty until Edd pulled away, sitting on Tom's chest panting. They were both hard, and he decided that they should stop ignoring that. He slipped himself further down until he was sitting on the taller's thighs, and he gently began thrusting his hips forward. The two panted as they frotted against each other, Tom gently grasping the other male. Edd feels himself get lifted and feels something warm prod hi, and opens his eyes, unaware that he'd even closed them. "T-Tom! Not yet!" A bit embarrassed, they pulled away, Edd searching some of Tom's drawers for lube. He finds a small bottle and puts some on his fingers, putting the bottle on the dresser and laying back on the bed, gently prepping himself for Tom's cock with his fingers. His tongue lolled out softly and he flushed as the other watched him, grinding a bit against the bed in desperation. Eventually he declared himself ready and pushed the other onto his back, getting on top and lining his lubed hole up. He began to lower himself, panting and grunting softly. Tom was still pretty big, so even when prepared it was hard at first. Edd eventually set a slow pace, getting himself used to uncomfortable, yet soon pleasurable feeling. It shifted to feel good decently fast and so with large hands on his waist helping him, Edd sped up, lifting himself up before letting himself drop onto his mate's length once more. They were both making noises, some small, some loud, and neither bothered to muffle themselves. Unfortunately, they got tired quickly, putting all their energy into their fucking at the very beginning. Both panting and sighing heavily, they joked about some things and just layed together peacefully, eating some snacks, waiting to regain strength to continue. after a five minute rest Edd got up and timidly pulled himself from on top of Tom, biting his finger to stop a noise coming out as he let the other's cock slip out of him. Tom sat up, and watched as Edd grabbed some pillows and moved them to the floor, his stubby green tail wagging. Tom got off the bed and sat on the floor behind Edd, curious. Once Edd had everything 'set up', he sat his knees down on the pillows, leaning forward a bit to rest his front on the messy bed. Lifting his tail a bit and looking back over his shoulder, Edd motions for Tom to come over once more. Understanding, Tom stalks closer to the smaller and aligns himself so they can continue. His member slips in easily, and Edd lets out a low whine as he's pressed more against the bed. Starting slow, they restart their love-making, trying not to get too rowdy. As the two thrust their hips against each other, Tom speeds up. They make a little pattern, staying at pace before slowing down; teasing. Then it speeds back uo again, giving them both what they wanted. Tom sticks his muzzls between Edd's shoulder and neck, gently nibbling at the skin there as he began to get rougher, some primal breeding instincts in him kicking in. Edd enjoys this attention, and arches his back as much as he could, before breaking out of a trance and pulling forward, away. "T-Tom- _ahhn-_ w-wait a second.." After a moment, Tom listens, slowing down to a halt. "I-I don't wanna get stuck.. Don't knot me, alright?" A growl-like ttrill was Tom's response, and they went back to their frenzy. Soon, they were both pushed over the edge, Edd a bit sooner. Tom managed to remember to pull back as he came, and warm lines of his cum spurted onto Edd's back and the floor. Biting the sheets, Edd came against the side of the bed, and they stayed together like that for some time. Soon enough, Edd decides he wants to be on the bed, so he pulls himself up wirh Tom following. They eat some more until their small pilr of snacks run out, and they just layed curled up together, happy and close to sleep. "Oh jeez.. Tord and Matt should've been with us, that was awesome." They both chuckled at Edd's statement, a small nod from Tom. Quickly, they fell asleep together.


End file.
